Stolen years
by TheUnleashedScurtle
Summary: The Tenrou Island incident seems to have stopped Wendy's body from growing. She looks still like a child many years later, until a friend from her past figures out why. I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** When determining Wendy's age, I counted the years in which she has had conscious thought. That means the 7 years in Tenrou Island count towards her chronological age of 25, but not what I'm calling her mental age of 18 since she didn't think, or grow mentally those seven years.

* * *

"Sorry, Wendy. They don't allow kids there..."

Wendy smiles at her friends. She assures them it's okay.

"You guys go and have fun."

As soon as they leave, her face goes back to normal. No point in pretending when no one is around.

"Party of one. Again."

She heads back into Fairy Hills and heads to her room.

Six years after coming back from the Tenrou Island incident and she was still like this. Still a child. No one has figured out why the spell affected her in particular in such way. For the first year or so it wasn't noticeable but eventually it became an issue. Theory after theory was ruled out until Wendy gave up. Her friends try to comfort her the best they can but they have their own lives. Lives that move forward and aren't suspended in time like hers.

So, once again, Wendy is left behind.

She takes off her make up and party clothes. The girl in the mirror frowns at her height, her small breasts, the perfectly smooth skin. Wendy must be the only woman in the world that prays for pimples or wrinkles. Because that's what she is now- a young woman of 18.

"Even a smile line would do," she quietly begs her reflection.

She understands them. Understanding doesn't make the loneliness go away, though. That loneliness wraps around her now, squeezing her heart until only negative emotions come out. She angrily throws herself on her bed, thinking of all the time taken away from her.

When she was a child in both mind and body still living in Cait Shelter there had been a pair of boys that wandered in lost and confused. She recalls the beautiful blonde boy and his dark best friend arriving into the spirit town asking for help. They had spent a month in the village. They shared stories about their dragons and listened to Wendy's stories about her dragon. She remembers when they confided in her that they hadn't really wanted to kill their dragons. When they saw her crying they both hugged her and cried as well.

Whenever she saw them now, a thousand knives pierced her heart. Curvy girls that pinch her cheeks always hang on their arms. The twin dragon slayers themselves treat her like a child even though they know she isn't really. However, it's hard for 25 year olds to truly be comfortable treating someone who looks like a 12 year old like she is their age.

Setting the microwave for popcorn, she sits on the couch and shuffles through lacrima Netflix. None of the suggestions speak to her before she gets up to take the popcorn out. On her way back to her pity party her cell starts ringing.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end surprises her.

"Hey, Wendy. Heard you're home. Mind if I drop by?"

"Um, not at all. Everything okay? I thought you'd go with the others to the bar for the party."

Sting sighs into the phone.

"Yukino and I kinda broke up. I don't want to run into her..."

Lucy's birthday is bound to have Yukino as a guest. Wendy accepts that the only reason Sting called is because she's the only one not allowed inside a bar.

"Alright. I was gonna watch a movie. Got popcorn ready and everything."

"Sounds great. As long as it's nothing romantic."

His laugh cheers her up a bit. Regardless of her body, her mind still likes him.

"I'll look in the 'blood and gore' category then."

"Be there in 5 minutes."

Both excited and brokenhearted, she goes around her apartment cleaning up a bit. The bell rings as she sets extra blankets on the couch.

"Ready to par-tay?!"

She laughs at his Cana impersonation. He shoves a bag of chocolates and a tub of ice cream into her hands and walks in. She takes the items to the kitchen island before looking up at him with wide eyes.

"W-w-wait. You didn't _just_ break up, did you?"

He shrugs sheepishly. She comes around the island to hug him. He hunches down in an attempt to return the hug.

"What happened?"

She backs away and looks at his face. He looks sad but better than she would expect.

"She kinda dumped me. Something about not committing enough."

He definitely looks better than someone who just got dumped.

"Oh? I'm sorry..."

He shrugs again and waives his hand.

"Nah, don't be. She's sorta right..."

"What do you mean?"

Without another word he moves to the other side of the kitchen and opens the correct drawer for the spoons.

"Hey, how did you know that was there?"

"Uh, I've been here before. Don't you remember?"

Wendy can't remember the last time he was in her apartment but goes along with it.

"Sure..."

He smiles down at her and pats her head.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady!"

"Oh, shut up," she grunts, irritated.

* * *

She grabs a spoon and the ice cream and heads over to the couch. A deep sadness speaks to him as he looks at her. She had been so vibrant, so full of life. No one in Sabertooth or Fairy Tail know just how far back they go. In fact, even among themselves they've never talked about it. He thought perhaps she didn't even remember that they'd met before so many, many years ago. But Sting hasn't forgotten.

 _"One day I'm gonna come back for you. We will be one happy family."_

 _Wendy smiled at Sting. He and Rogue were leaving Cait Shelter in search of other dragon slayers. She gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek._

 _"Do you promise?"_

 _His cheeks went red but he looked at her with serious eyes. His pinky hooked around hers._

 _"I promise."_

When he saw her again he had been too shocked to say anything, too shocked to approach her. Later he found out about what happened. Even then he told himself he would wait for her. Seven years weren't that big of a deal in the grand scheme of things. But time passed and...

"Are you coming or do I get to pick the movie all by myself?"

"You wish. We might end up watching cooking shows if it was up to you."

The truth was, Yukino was completely justified in dumping him. He accepted that. In fact, he's glad she didn't realize just how justified she was. He spent most of his free time researching Wendy's condition, looking for a way to help her. Until recently, most of his research had been dead end after dead end. He wasn't sure why he didn't tell Yukino since the beginning, but the longer he waited the more he felt he should keep it secret. She simply assumed he wasn't serious about their relationship. Only Rogue knows the truth. The shadow dragon understands him. Understands that it means more to Sting than most people would consider right.

Sting is sitting next to her now. Zombieland is playing and Wendy is laughing at Tallahassee beating up a zombie with a banjo. He likes it better like this, being together in the dark. When he looks at her he can only see her eyes and if he focuses he can pretend they're the same. If he really tries, he can pretend that the past 13 years have only been a bad dream and he is back in Cait Shelter with his first love.

* * *

Wendy is wrapped up in blankets on the couch seemingly laughing at the movie. She is very aware of Sting looking at her from the other end of the couch. Not that she would dare hope it means anything good. No, she knows better. All these years she has hoped the twin dragon slayers had forgotten about their time in Cait Shelter. They never did come back for her, so she figured they probably had. That was alright with her. If Sting knew about her feelings for him he... would most likely never talk to her again.

Who would think of her like that? Everyone tried to pair her and Romeo at first but she found him childish. Still does. He's older now, of course, but there's a line of other 13 year olds shooting for her now. Just thinking about them makes her gag. They're just kids to her.

She laughs and pretends for the rest of the movie. It feels like that's what her (immortal?) life will be now. Just pretending.

"What's next?"

The movie has ended and Sting is still there. He looks at her expectantly.

"Uh, you leave?"

He feigned a wounded look.

"You're kicking me out? After I just got dumped?"

She can't help it and giggles. Letting him stay the night sounds like a bad idea all around but she can't bring herself to make him leave. She's sure he would be okay but when would she get another opportunity to be with him like this? His call was a fluke as it is.

"I'll go get you a pillow, I guess..."

He smiles at her and her little heart flutters.

* * *

Sting sits on the couch reconsidering his life choices. What the hell is he still doing here? Coming here in the first place, being this close to her, it was all a bad idea. And now he's staying the night. It's not like he would do anything... inappropriate. However, he's not dumb enough to tell himself there are no risks. She could find out about what he's been doing and why. If that happened...

"Here," she says as the throws a pillow at him. Her 4'11 body can't possibly hurt his 6'2 one outside of battle. Yet, he gives her a menacing look. She returns it before they both crack up. They end up having a The Walking Dead marathon, moving the couches around and setting up the pillows and blankets like a fluffy fort. The lacrima can be seen perfectly from their resting position inside the fort through the fort window they created.

"If this whole wizard thing doesn't work out we could be engineers."

Wendy laughs.

"Speak for yourself. Fairy Tail is the only place I can get a job and not be asked if I'm old enough. At least not every day."

She attempts a smile but he can see the sadness behind it. When he speaks there's a change in his eyes.

"Hey..."

He nudges her with his elbow.

"It won't be like this forever. Everything will go back to normal, you'll see."

He can see she doesn't believe his words, but the sentiment touches her all the same. A corner of her mouth lifts in half a smile that he mirrors. She looks away.

"Ugh! Can't believe Andrea is still alive. She sucks!"

He looks at her for a second longer before turning his attention to the lacrima and agreeing with her.

* * *

She wakes up feeling something warm under her. It feels surprisingly similar to human skin?

She opens her eyes and sees a well-defined, somewhat tanned chest. Her wide eyes look up and find Sting's head attached to it. Cursing at herself for falling asleep close to him, she slowly tries to lift herself off him without waking him up. Her upper back encounters resistance. She closes her eyes wishing she was dead. His arm is around her, holding her to him. If she moves it, he may very well wake up. She tries to ignore the pleasant feeling of being so close to him. He smells so good. She gives her head a firm shake. No more thinking like that. In the middle of scheming a plan to slip away unnoticed she hears the distinct sound of someone waking up.

"Uh..."

She squeezes her eyes shut. Goddammit. Opening one of them and hoping for an innocent expression she looks up at him.

* * *

"So sorry, I must've rolled over or something..."

The expression on her face is priceless, but Sting tells himself this is no time for jokes. He needed to get out of this pronto. He notices his arm around her and hopes she didn't as well.

"Oh. Don't worry about it. These things happen in sleepovers I suppose."

He resists the urge to palm himself in the face with his newly freed arm. He watches her cheeks go dark pink and she lifts herself off him.

She clears her throat, clearly uncomfortable. Great. Now she thinks he's a creep.

"I'm gonna go change. You can get some breakfast or put on a shirt-"

Her cheeks turned a deeper color.

"Right. I'll be right back."

"Okay," he hears himself say idiotically.

He takes advantage of the fact that she is gone and decides to make a run for it. He reaches the door before his conscience gets to him. He could t least leave a note.

* * *

 _"Thanks for everything. Had a blast. Catch ya later. -S."_

Wendy face palms. She's such an idiot.

At least it was a nice evening. For a while there she didn't feel like a child. He joked around with her and matched her sarcasm and sass with his own. It was great. It would probably not happen again, but it was great.


	2. Chapter 2

So Sting hadn't called since Lucy's birthday, what does she care?

The girl in the mirror isn't buying her indifference.

Wendy rinses the toothpaste out and heads to the guild hall. A job will do her more good than moping around.

It's late at night but going during the day takes too much effort.

It's the look in their eyes. It's the way their smiles lie to her. Wendy can feel herself dissolving under their pity.

Pushing Carla away had been the most difficult part, but Wendy couldn't handle keeping up pretenses with her. Everyone else she could lie to, but not Carla.

The guild is empty except for Mira.

"Any jobs for me?"

"Nothing has stood out, but you're welcomed to take a look."

Wendy approaches the board. Finding jobs was a tricky task. It's not that she couldn't complete them, for her powers did not stop developing. However, most clients felt cheated when a guild like Fairy Tail sent a child to help them. At the same time, rarely did any jobs ask for kids. Thus, Wendy usually had to find one where she didn't meet the client in person until after the job was completed.

She looked through the many listings until one caught her eye. The job was far from Magnolia and seemed to call for a certain level of magic exceeding the average mage. The best part was that the client was not interested in meeting the person responsible for killing the beast unless said person brought him the creature's head.

"I'll take this one."

"But that one is kind of dangerous. And far. It would take days of travel just to get there and who knows how many more to defeat the thing."

"Yeah. It looks like a two-week job."

Wendy tries to ignore the look Mira is giving her.

"Maybe you should take someone with you. Just in case. A girl shouldn't travel on her own for so long."

Wendy's eyebrows shot up but her tone remains monotone.

"I can take care of myself, but thank you, Mira."

Mira shakes her head at the stubborn girl. She knows inside Wendy isn't a kid anymore. Perverts and weirdos don't know that, though.

"Okay... would you at least check in with me every once in a while."

Mira regrets asking when she sees the little sky dragon quickly bury the anger and sadness that temporarily took her over. The blue haired girl gives her an empty smile and turns to leave, the stamped job flyer in her hand.

"Sure."

* * *

"You could at least pretend you eat the food I bring you."

Rogue's usual monotone is tainted with concern as he stares at his best friend. Sting looks up from the papers before him as if he hadn't noticed Rogue's presence until that point.

"I will eat it. Soon. I'm close to something. I can feel it."

Three weeks after Lucy's birthday and Sting has barely left his room. Rogue knew what he'd been doing in there. At first, he thought Sting used his research as a way to distract himself from the break-up with Yukino. However, Yukino's many voicemails and messages remained unheard and unopened.

"Sting."

His face turns to Rogue, his eyes dark and sunken, cheeks more pronounced than usual. Rogue sighs and places a hand on Sting's shoulder.

"I do not mind covering for you at the guild, but you cannot go on like this."

"I know, Rogue. It's just..."

Rogue gives him a questioning look and prompts him to go on.

"I didn't tell you this but I visited Wendy on Lucy's birthday."

Rogue's hand dropped and he took a deep breath. He moved past Sting to take a seat on the bed.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"How is she?"

Rogue remembers the blue sky dragon clearly from his childhood. From the moment he saw her she felt familiar. Although he doesn't tell anybody, he's always felt a certain duty towards her, a brotherly responsibility. He regrets never going back for her, perhaps if they had she wouldn't be going through all this. He doesn't particularly care about her looks, as he will always see her as a little sister, but he knows she's suffering on the inside because of it. The shadow dragon may look like the tough bad boy type, but the truth is he's deathly afraid of approaching her. He's afraid she will resent him for not being there for her. Sometimes they sneak into her apartment and check on her without her knowing. Rogue sometimes follows her in the shadows when she's alone to make sure no one harms her. Even in the quiet he can feel the light inside her fading away day after day.

"Different."

Rogue knows what he means.

"That night there was something... odd. I think it could be a clue. It feels like I'm on the verge of something important."

"What? What was it?"

"That's the thing," Sting says. He throws his arms up in frustration.

"I can't put my finger on what it is. I've play the whole night over and over in my head but... That's why I've been reading through all of this. I'm hoping something will stand out."

Silence seizes them both for a while. Eventually, Rogue gets up and opens Sting's closet.

"Common. We're going out."

"Going out? I just told you-"

"I know. We're going to Fairy Tail. This clearly isn't working but maybe something there will."

* * *

The guild door opens and two dragon slayers come in. Mirajane is surprised to see the two Sabertooth mages but gives them a big smile nonetheless.

"Fancy seeing you two here. Can I get you anything?"

The trio duck a bottle of beer.

"Sorry," Mira smiles apologetically, "Friday nights always get crazy."

"That's alright. Two beers, please."

The tigers are soon surrounded by drunk fairies. Mira thinks it odd that an hour later Sting hasn't finished his beer. That one is usually drunk withing the hour and starting fights with Natsu.

"Are you the designated driver?"

He shrugs at her.

"I guess. Just not feeling it tonight."

Rogue downs another one and sways into a fight with Gray.

"Don't think because you beat Rufus that you can beat me!"

A very drunk Gray throws a punch at Rogue but misses.

"Give it up, Rogue. We don't need Mavis to predict I'll win this one."

Rogue is too drunk to really process Gray's words but Sting isn't. Mavis? The name is familiar but Sting can't match it with a face. Maybe it's a new recruit. He gives Cana a flirtatious look and she moves down a few seats so he could hear her voice over the noise of the guild.

"Hey, how you doin'?"

"Hey, Cana. You look lovely as ever. I was going to ask you if you knew a Mavis? Gray mentioned someone with that name."

She looks conflicted about telling him, but drunk enough to do so.

"Uh, only one. Mavis Vermillion. Fairy Tail's first master."

His brows furrowed. Fairy Tail was founded about a century ago.

"That's odd. He talked about her as if she was alive."

"She isn't but we have... talked to her... a few times."

Sting inches closer to her.

"You guys can talk to your dead masters?"

"If she wants. She visits us from Tenrou sometimes when she's bored."

Gajeel interrupts them then, demanding a rematch with her from their drinking game earlier and Sting is left alone to his thoughts again.

A few minutes later a shiver runs down Sting's spine shaking his whole body. He tells himself it cannot be, but his memory is suddenly very cooperative.

That morning when he woke up with her in his arms...

Her body had felt _cold_.

* * *

It is way too early in the morning for any Fairy Tail wizards to be knocking on Makarov's door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Sheesh."

The small man is surprised to see Sabertooth's master standing in front of him. He looks like he hasn't had a good night's sleep in a long time. Had he lost weight, too?

"Makarov. May I come in?"

"Of course. Is everything okay? Are you in trouble?"

Sting sits in one of the chairs and waits for Makarov to circle the desk and sit in his own. Makarov notices Sting's foot hasn't stopped tapping since he took a seat. What is going on?

"Sabertooth is fine. I came to talk to you about Wendy."

The sky dragon had left on a mission last week. Makarov wasn't concerned about the job- he thought she could handle it. Or had he been wrong?

"What about her?"

A trembling hand runs through Sting's messy blonde hair.

"I-I think... I have a theory..."

"Sting, take a deep breath. Now, tell me what you came here to say."

"Makarov, Wendy's body stopped growing after the Tenrou incident, correct?"

"Yes. We have looked into the issue but unfortunately can find no solution to her condition..."

Sting looks at the Fairy Tail master in silence. He knew the man had tried. Upon realizing the problem, Makarov had done extensive work interviewing all others involved, recreating a detailed timeline, hiring healer after healer for a diagnosis and second opinions. In fact, most of Sting's research was based off Makarov's own, not that Makarov was aware of that.

"Last night I was here with Rogue. A drunk brawl ensued, as it was bound to, and some trash talk was said. Someone mentioned that your first master, Mavis Vermillion, who is buried in Tenrou Island, can travel here from Tenrou Island. Is that true?"

Makarov sighs deeply. This is exactly why most of the guild doesn't know about the comatose body in the basement. He supposes rather than denying it he should try to control what information is getting out there.

"Yes, it is true."

The answer affects Sting more than Makarov realized it would. The younger man slumps and he rubs his face with his hands.

"What if... what if Wendy... never really came back from Tenrou?"

Makarov is shocked into silence as he processes Sting's words.

"I've stayed up more nights than I would admit, even to myself, pouring over the testimonials and the facts. Until last night, nothing made sense but..."

Sting's voice cracked, and after a pause he continues.

"Everyone woke up in different places, right? Some by the beach, some in the forest, others hanging from tree branches. According to Wendy, she woke up next to Mavis' grave. Could it be possible that the Wendy that came back with us is... a ghost... like Mavis?"

Makarov's eyes have teared up and he answers Sting with a strained voice.

"If she had died in the island, her spirit would be forever linked to it. But, yes, she could roam around, like Mavis."

The only thing keeping Makarov from crumbling is the body in the basement. What he told Sting is true, but not the whole truth. After all, Mavis isn't exactly dead. Maybe Wendy didn't have to be either.

Leaving his thoughts he looks up to the mess of a man sitting across from him.

"I appreciate your help, but I have to ask. Why?"

Most of Fairy Tail had stopped searching for answers a long time ago. For Sabertooth to still be looking into it seemed odd to him.

"Makarov, you know she hasn't been the same. You have to have noticed."

Indeed he had. He could only begin to imagine what Wendy must be going through. It certainly had changed her. But why did Sting care so much?

"I would ask that you keep this theory between us for now. Wendy shouldn't be back for another week. That gives me time to visit Tenrou and try to figure this out."

"I understand the island is sacred to your guild, but I would like to come as well."

Sting holds Makarov's scrutinizing gaze. Eventually the old man nods at him.

"Very well. We'll have to come up with a reasonable excuse for both of our absences. Until we have confirmed this, I don't want anyone finding out. Especially not Wendy."

"I understand."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll never judge a book by its cover again."

The client had not been expecting the sweet-looking girl to be carrying a monster head inside her backpack. With a winning smile she takes the promised jewels and turns to leave.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

The young man gives her a smirk. "Likewise."

Wendy is pretty happy with herself on the way back to Magnolia. The job had been much easier than anticipated. Merely 8 days after leaving, she's on her way back.

* * *

The boat ride had been awful, as expected.

"Where do we begin?"

Makarov takes out a map of Tenrou Island. The map divides the island in sections.

"We will start here and work out way up. We have to be very thorough. If we are right, her... body... could be on tree branches, or covered by grass and mud from years of exposure. If we find nothing on the island, I brought diving equipment to search the waters surrounding it."

Unsure whether they want to find a body or not, they separate and carry forward.

* * *

Wendy arrives at Magnolia at the early hours of the following morning. Rather than slugging through two whole days of travel, she had bought a straight ticket of 16 hours and a cabin for herself.

Mira isn't at the bar yet, given the time, so Wendy scribbles a note for her by her work station. She helps herself to a shot of whisky and heads home.

Her apartment looks exactly how she left it but she gets the feeling someone had been in there. Carefully she looks around the kitchen and living room for intruders. Finding none, she searches the guest bedroom and bathroom. When those are also empty, she prepares a roar for whoever dared go into her bedroom.

She pushes the door open and almost blows away the dark figure eating a sandwich on her bed.

"Rogue? What the hell?"

He seems just as surprised to see her as she is to see him.

"Wendy? I thought you wouldn't be back for another couple days."

"I finished the job earlier than expected. It wasn't really that- Wait! Why am I explaining myself? What are you doing here? And why are you eating on my bed?!"

Rogue cringes and slowly gets up.

"Uh..."

"Uh?"

The shadow dragon looks like he's about to have a panic attack so Wendy forces herself to calm down and approaches him calmly.

"Rogue. Calm down. I'm not mad."

Okay, she is a little mad. But seeing Rogue like this made her feel bad. _I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this..._

"You're not?"

"No. I just want you to be honest with me and tell me what's going on."

She sits on the edge of the bed and tugs on his arm for him to do the same.

He takes a deep breath that seems to calm him down.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be here without your permission."

"Why are you here?"

"I just... like looking at your things. They all smell of you. I-It's the closest I can be to you without, you know, actually having to talk to you."

"Oh?"

She wasn't sure how to interpret that.

"So you've been here before?"

He looks at her sheepishly.

"Do you think your apartment cleans itself when you go on missions?"

It was her turn to be embarrassed. She had noticed her home was always tidy when she got back from a mission but she thought maybe it was Lucy or Erza.

"Why?"

Rogue's fingers suddenly were really interesting to him. After a few moments he speaks again, this time looking at her in the eye.

"Wendy, I remember."

"You... remember?"

"Yes. When we were kids. I remember Sting and I staying with you. I remember having to leave my little sister behind, and the promise we made to her. To you."

"Why- why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because we broke that promise, Sting and I. If we hadn't maybe you wouldn't be going through this. I couldn't..."

"Rogue..." her small hand comes to rest on his shoulder.

"We had selfishly hoped you'd forgotten about it. If not, how could we blame you for hating us? So we watch over you without you knowing."

"That's how Sting knew where the spoons are."

"Uh, yes..."

He surprisedly hugs her back when she throws her arms around him.

"I wish you would've just told me," she whispers.

His hold on her tightens.

"I'm sorry, Wendy. I know you've felt alone but we are always with you."

"No more lurking, please."

"That's kind of my thing though..."

She laughs at him and he smiles.

"Where's Sting, anyways? He hasn't talked to me since Lucy's birthday."

Rogue sighs and looks at the wall.

"Right. About that..."

* * *

On the second day of their search, Sting pulls Makarov into a cave.

"When I found this place, I got this feeling... I'm not sure if there's anything here, but I didn't want to find out alone."

Makarov nods at the younger man and they walk in.

After hours of fruitless wandering, they feel a breeze coming from a narrow opening. They share a look and slide through. The further they go in, the stronger the wind becomes.

* * *

"Sting has taken your... condition... hard."

"What do you mean?"

Wendy waits for his response with her a lump in her throat. _It can't be what you're thinking. Don't get your hopes up._

* * *

Eventually, the narrow corridor opens into a clearing. Water laps lazily at their feet. What holds their attention is the ball of rushing wind suspended in the center of the cave.

Through wind currents, Sting is able to make out flashes of blue.

* * *

"Since we were kids, Sting has had a strong connection with you. When we learned of your disappearance, he was devastated. He wouldn't eat. Couldn't sleep without waking up shaking from nightmares. Your return... it brought him back to life."

Wendy listens to him as she tries to hold back tears. She tried to imagine how she would be if it had been Sting lost and returned, only to be cursed. The thought makes her chest contract and she almost wants to stop Rogue from continuing.

"But what you're going through... he hasn't stopped searching. For an explanation or cure. Anything to help you."

"It's useless."

He gives her a sad smile.

"He doesn't think so. He still believes. Seeing you on Lucy's birthday only fueled his conviction."

* * *

As if spelled, Sting reaches for the wind.

"Sting! Wait!"

His hand ruptures the air. The air reacts violently, rushing now uncontrolled all around, bouncing on the walls.

Sting ignores the wind and Makarov's screams and pushes forward until his hand touches something solid. He wraps his hand around the limb and pulls it towards himself. All wind stops when a body falls on him.

* * *

"Wendy? Wendy, what's wrong?"

The sky dragon slayer braced her arm with a pained look on her face.

"Rogue?"

"I'm here, Wendy. What happened?"

"I don't kn-"

Before she could finish, her body falls forward. Rogue manages to catch her before she hits the floor but she loses consciousness still.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Makarov angrily stomps to where Sting kneels.

Sting doesn't hear him. In his arms lies a female body. Her blue hair exceeds the length of her body. The green dress is ripped in places and looks more like a long shirt than a dress on her.

"Wendy,"Sting whispers as his hand caresses her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I've been super busy but since you've been so supportive I thought I'd give you at least a glimpse into how our story is doing. Thank you all,**

 **Scurtle.**

* * *

Makarov suppresses any positive thoughts and presses two fingers to her neck.

"It's weak but she has a pulse."

Sting looks up at the older man with tears running down his face before returning his gaze to the woman in his arms.

"Let's get her to the boat. And be careful. I'm gonna contact Mira to make sure the Wendy in Fiore is okay."

* * *

"Get her to the infirmary. I'll send for Porlyusica."

Rogue rushes with the unconscious Wendy to one of the beds. She was still unresponsive.

With the Shadow Gear Team out on a mission, Erza instructs the exceeds to get their unofficial doctor while Mira tries to connect with Makarov's lacrima. For some reason, the call doesn't go through for a while.

Eventually, his wrinkled face appears on the crystal.

"Master! I know you said not to call if it wasn't an emergency but it's Wendy. Rogue brought her in about half an hour ago. He says she fainted out of no where but she isn't waking up and her pulse is weak. Porlyusica isn't here yet. I don't know what to do!"

* * *

Makarov hangs up with Mira after calming her down. He instructed her to keep a watch over Wendy and let him know of any changes. Quickly he redials.

"Makarov? This is a surprise."

"Mest. I need your help. I'm at Tenrou Island. How fast can you get here?"

"It will take me about 5 minutes. What's going on?"

"It's Wendy."

Not a heartbeat later Mest responds.

"I'll be there in 4."

* * *

"Master!"

"How is she?"

"No change. Who-who is that?"

Mira stares horrified at the body Sting carries. If she didn't know any better she would think it's...

"It's complicated. Is Porlyusica here yet?"

"Yes. She's in the back with Wendy."

They walk into the crowded room. Most of the people there have been forced to watch Porlyusica work from the corner where she sent them.

When she catches sight of the newcomers, a deep sigh courses through her.

"That certainly explains things."

Although everyone is surprised, to say the least, a heavy silence takes hold of the room. Porlyusica looks at the two bodies in front of her.

"I need to do some research. I think I've read about something that could help us once, but I need to be sure."

"What exactly is happening here?"

For the first time, Sting notices the other people in the room. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Carla, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily, Mira and Rogue. Some were quietly watching, some were pacing around the room, but now everyone awaits for an answer.

Makarov looks around.

"A few days ago, Sting came to me with a... theory... regarding Wendy's condition. We went to Tenrou in search of answers or confirmation..."

"W-what does that mean?"

"Well, we thought our Wendy here was like Mavis, a spirit. If that were true, her body would be on Tenrou Island."

"She's dead?" Lucy asks in a wavering, painful voice.

"No," Porlyusica answers. "Her real body somehow preserved itself."

"We found her in a cave. Where she was had access to the ocean and air," Sting's weak voice comments.

"Indeed. She was surrounded by air, it cocooned her from her environment."

Porlyusica nods at them.

"My guess would be that her powers took over in her mind's absence. It's possible they fed on the air around her to keep her alive."

After a few moments of silence, Sting speaks up again.

"So, what now?"

"Now you wait. Keep a watch over them and contact me in case of any developments. I will go look into this and be back as soon as I can."

She walks out without another word, leaving a room full of shocked, afraid, and sad mages.

After a while, the room starts clearing. Erza begins to make a schedule for the different care taking shifts.

"I won't leave her side."

She looks at Sting, a bit confused, but doesn't fight him.

"Very well. But you will need to sleep and eat at some point. Let any of us know and we will relieve you."

He gives her an absentminded nod and returns his focus to the two hands he's holding.

He feels weight on his shoulder and looks up.

"She will be okay. I know it."

Rogue's voice is steady and calm, but Sting can see the worry and fear behind his front. His twin takes a seat close by and watches the two Wendys from the shadowy corner he's creating.

* * *

Five days later they are yet to hear from Porlyusica. Fairy Tail is half losing faith, half freaking out.

"We should be hopeful, but prepare for the worst," Makarov shares with Laxus.

They are both looking at the guild before them from the second floor.

Laxus signals the Thunder Legion members.

"Get your stuff ready. We leave in five."

"Where are you going?"

Laxus looks at his grandfather with a stubbornness true to his lineage.

"To find some answers."

Makarov faintly smiles at him.

Thunder and lighting take them away.

* * *

"Either you eat it on your own or I spoon feed you," Mirajane threatens Sting with a sweet smile.

He glances at the tray of food she's shoving in his face.

"Don't make me use my angry voice."

"Fine."

He let's go of Wendy, both of her, and grabs the tray. Mira gives him a pointed look. Reluctantly, he gets up and heads to the bar, but not without giving the girls he loves one last look.

"They will be okay without you," Erza tells him from the stool next to him.

"Besides, Wendy will be so mad at us when she wakes up if you look like this."

She waves her hand over his thin body and sunken eyes. Her voice turns gentle when that same hand falls on his forearm.

"Sting, it's been over two weeks. Go home for tonight."

"What if she wakes up and I'm not there?"

Erza sighs.

"I don't think that's possible. If she was to wake up on her own, don't you think she would've by now?"

The light dragon rubs his face with his hands. Rationally, he knows they need a spell, or ritual, or _something._ Emotionally, he _needs_ to be there for her. But Erza is right, seeing him like this will only upset Wendy.

"Alright. I will be back tomorrow."

"Good."

"If anything happens, though-"

"We will let you know immediately."

Sting gives looks at Erza and gives her an honest thank you.

* * *

"I hate when you do that."

Laxus ignores the woman's nagging.

"Here."

He hands her an old book. She gives him the stink eye one last time before opening the yellow, delicate pages.

After a couple minutes she looks back at him.

"I need to gather some ingredients. It will take a few days. I'll need to compensate-"

Laxus produces several pouches of different sizes from his coat.

"Couldn't make sense of the book but we gathered the things on the list."

She takes the pouches and inspects them.

"It looks like you got most of it. However, like I was saying before you interrupted me," her eyes shoot daggers at him, "I'll need to compensate for her dragon slayer magic. There's a few things I'll need."

She scribbles down a short list and hands it to him.

Without reading it he nods and flashes away.

"I really, really hate when they do that."


	5. Chapter 5

Why is the room so cold? She blinks her eyes open rather slowly, letting them adjust to the lighting. Her hand feels warmer than the rest of her. Curious, she looks at it. A mess of blonde hair rests next to it. _I know that hair._ She tries to call out to him but her voice isn't working.

"Sss..."

That was barely a whisper. She gives it one more try. This time she focuses all her energy on her vocal cords.

"Sting..."

* * *

He wakes up sluggishly. Did he hear her call out his name again? He shakes his head as he straightens up. Then he looks at her face, willing it to awake. His eyes widen in surprise. He blinks several times to make sure he's not seeing things again.

"Sting," she manages to say again. Her hand was already in his so he squeezes it.

"Wendy?"

She tries to smile but her muscles aren't responding the way she wants them to. Had he really been waiting for her to wake up? Suddenly he brings her hand to his lips. He kisses her several times, repeating her name over and over happily.

"I knew you'd wake up. I just knew it."

Is that tears on his eyes? Her eyebrows come together.

"H-how..." Just getting that one word out is exhausting. She takes a breath and tries again. "...long?"

Sting smiles sadly. "Too long."

She still gives him a confused look. He sighs and looks away. "Five months."

He winces at the shock on her face. "We thought after Porlyusica treated you that you'd wake up but..." his thumb strokes her palm. "Everyone will be so happy to see you."

"You... have been h-here-"

"I told you, I knew you'd wake up," his charming smile gives way to a shy look. He clears his throat and looks into her eyes.

"Wendy, I know this is all a lot to take in. There's a lot to explain. But regardless of anything I want you to know- no, I _need_ you to know- that you've always been Wendy Marvel to me. Not a Fairy Tail mage. Not a little girl with a rare problem. Wendy. The girl I met in Cait Shelter. Do you remember that? I-I made you a promise and I should've kept it. I guess what I'm trying to say is," her heart is pounding fast. She watches him swallow thickly and open his mouth.

"Wendy, I-"

The door opens before Sting can continue. He turns his head towards it. Wendy is desperate to hear the rest of that sentence but is soon caught in a world of hugs and attention. Sting backs off to let the others have a turn welcoming Wendy back. Throughout the commotion she shoots him questioning looks every once in a while. Eventually the girls decide to bring her home to Fairy Hills, leaving Sting behind. He waves goodbye with a sad smile.

* * *

Wendy can't believe this is really happening. Lucy didn't want her bathing by herself, with Wendy still being weak and everything. But Wendy insisted in some privacy.

Right now, she stands shakily in front of the mirror studying her new body. She starts at the top of her head, running her fingers through the long, soft strands. Gone are her bangs; they have grown into long locks of hair that brush her breasts. She repeated that observation to herself. _I_ _have breasts._ Supporting herself on one hand she brings the other to cup one. It feels odd, new. Sting flashes in her mind. For a moment she wonders if he would like the feeling. A bit embarrassed with herself, she lowers her hand to her smooth abdomen. She didn't have much of a belly before, but even that feels different. Her body overall feels longer; more fit somehow. She tries to compare things around her to how she remembers them. Based on that she assumes she's grown at least half a foot. _I'll have to compare with Lucy and Erza later._ Finally, she turns to look at her behind.

"Everything okay in there?" Lucy yells out from outside the door.

"Y-Yes!"

Wendy giggles at herself and gets in the tub. The water is warm and soothing. She realizes she's going to need to learn how to shave now, which scares her a little. She smiles at the thought nonetheless.

* * *

After a week in her new body, Wendy is just starting to get used to it. Porlyusica insisted on her staying home resting for at least a month. Wendy couldn't believe she had to be stuck in her apartment for another three weeks. _But I look so hot! I'm an adult for real now!_ She turns to sit on the couch and falls a little too hard on it. Everything seems smaller now. She knows it's actually her that got bigger, but knowing doesn't make her stop bumping into things.

People had been coming by all week to check on her. The girls begged her to let at least one of them stay at her apartment but Wendy refused. Finally, they understood she would be just fine and started taking jobs again.

Wendy surfed Netflix for something interesting. _Zombieland_ beamed at her from the screen. She recalls having Sting over and watching it with him. Would that happen again? She still didn't know what he'd tried to tell her that night at the infirmary. His broad, golden chest keeps coming back to her. The way it felt when she woke up over him, how his arm was around her. _It's possible now, right? If he wanted, no one could object to it now._ She felt a tingling sensation in her lower regions. Before she had known what it all meant, of course. But butterflies in your stomach felt very different from this. Along with her new body came new sensations. Sensations in her body that her mind connects to Sting.

* * *

"I'm gonna do it," Sting stated.

Rogue glances at him sideways. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. No being a coward this time. No being interrupted. I'm going to tell her how I feel and that's that."

Rogue went back to reading his book. Sting frowns. "I will. For real this time."

He closes the book as he takes a deep breath. His smile intimidates Sting a bit. "Okay. I will come with you. I wish to see her as well."

Sting's face drops. "I can't do it if you're there!"

Rogue laughs mischievously. "Fine, fine. I won't stay for long."

Sting nods nervously. Rogue grabs him and they are swallowed by shadows.

* * *

A knock on the door startles her. She quickly fixes her clothing and makes the bed.

When she opens the door she sees Sting and Rogue standing outside. A wide smile is on Rogue's lips but Sting merely stares at her.

"Hi guys," she smiles,"come in." Her body gives way and they step inside. She'd always known they were tall but she figured everyone was, you know? Now that she stood next to them, much bigger than the last time, they were still several inches above her. Rogue holds his arms out with a small smile. "May I?"

She goes into his arms and gives him a bear hug. Mira had told her how he was the one to bring her in.

"Thank you for helping me."

"I'm just glad you're okay. You had us all very worried."

He looks back at Sting awkwardly standing by the door with his hands in his pockets. He lowers his voice so only Wendy can hear him. "Do you remember what we were talking about before you passed out?"

She nods slowly.

"Erza and Mira had to force him to eat and sleep. He never left your side."

She looks up at Rogue with big eyes. He smiles down at her and kisses her forehead. "It was good to see you. I'll came back to check on you later, okay?"

She nods and watches him leave. She can feel Sting's nervousness in his breathing and pulse. It matches her own.

She looks him over with brand new eyes. Brand new ideas pop into her head.

* * *

He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. When she opened the door her cheeks were a dark pink. Her hair is pulled back in a long ponytail, allowing him to admire her long, smooth body better. He felt like a creep until he noticed the look in her eyes. For the first time he realized she really was a woman now. He knew it, but the implications hadn't hit him until then.

"So, what was it you were saying the other night...?"

As she speaks, she takes a few steps towards him. He tries to focus on her face, not on the sway of her hips or the bounce in her chest.

"I-I..." He clears his throat and walks to the kitchen. He needs some distance. Opening the freezer, he takes out the ice cream. He wasn't really in an ice cream mood, but serving it would give him a good distraction. Her eyes light up at him.

"Hey," she reaches around him to grab the ice cream, "what makes you think you can just come in here and take my junk food?"

He smiles, ready for a witty comeback, until he sees her pouting at him. Her full bottom lip is stuck out and her wide eyes stare at him. He holds back a groan. _Maybe it would've been better if Rogue had stayed._

* * *

She sees him make a weird face. Her own softens and she puts the ice cream back on the counter. "I'm just kidding. You can have some ice cream I suppose..."

He snaps out of it and gives her a smile. "Can't believe that worked. You're going soft on me, Marvel."

She gives him an angry look but they both start laughing. Pretty soon it dies out and they stand across from each other in silence.

"You are so beautiful, Wendy."

She blushes and looks down. "Yeah, right. You only say that because I have boobs now."

She was joking but she sees him look away with a red face. "No!"

Wendy finds she likes this shy side of Sting. Perhaps she can play with him a little more...

"So you're saying you... don't like my new boobs?"

His mouth hangs open at her. She could see him trying to come up with a good answer but failing. Not being able to hold it any longer she doubles over laughing.

"That's not funny. You're already abusing your woman powers. We've created a monster," he fakes a frightened look that only makes her laugh more.

He watches her laugh and feels a bubble of happiness inside him. She was back. It would take some time for her to recover physically and mentally from everything, but he could see the light inside of her growing again.

"Wendy."

"Yes?" she manages between laughs.

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

She stops laughing to look at him like a dear in headlights. "Do-do you mean that?"

"I've never meant anything more in my life."

His eyes look seriously into hers. She offers him a shy smile. "Okay."

He grins broadly, showing off his fangs. "I didn't think you'd accept that easily."

She punches his arm. "Hey! Are you calling me easy?"

He grabs his bicep. "Oi, watch it. You're not a child anymore."

She chuckles. "No, I'm not."

He's looking at her with those strange eyes again. She feels captivated by that look. Her eyes drift to his lips, which suddenly look so tempting.

Are they moving closer? She looks up at his eyes to find them inches away. Her breath catches in her throat.

"No," he says, lips almost touching hers. "You're not."

She feels a dull throb on her pelvis. The closer he gets, the more intense it becomes. He stops, a hair away from touching her. _Why is he stopping?_ Not waiting for an explanation, she presses her lips to his. His lips are warm and surprisingly soft. They move against hers carefully, as if he was holding back.

 _I've waited years for this_ , Wendy thought, _you will not hold back on me Sting Eucliffe._

Her hand delves in his hair and she uses that to push him closer.

* * *

Sting is about to lose it. He hadn't meant for things to get this far. The plan was to ask her on a date. Maybe kiss her at the end of it. Take things slow.

But he couldn't hold back with the way she looked at him. He tried to stop himself from touching her, knowing it would be hard to stop if he did, but she was having none of it. Hers took hold of his and he let them. He felt her hand snake up his neck and into his hair. Damn did it feel good. She pulls him closer still, demanding what he already wants to give her. Their kiss turns into a series of groans and moans that he suddenly realizes are very loud. He tries to break away from the kiss. He wants so much more but now is not the time. He gently tears her away from him. She gives him a confused look.

"Did-did I do something wrong?"

She sounds a little hurt and he regrets it immediately.

"Absolutely not," he looks back at her red, slightly swollen lips. Gosh, he just wants to taste them again. She catches his look and he sees her glaze over with desire again. Before she pounces he holds up a hand.

"Wait, Wendy. We can't just..."

"Can't just... what?"

He sighs and runs a hand over his face. It's hard to argue against it when all he wants is to pick her up and take her to bed.

"I want to take it slow..."

She looks at him dumbfounded. _Slow? We've waited since we were children._ She can tell that he's serious. With a displeased sigh, she nods.

"Okay. Slow. I can do slow."

She looks down at her fidgeting hands before looking back up at him. He tries not to chuckle at her expression. She looks like she was just scolded and told to keep her hands out of the cookie jar.

"Look, I really, really like you. And I don't want to mess up things between us by jumping into things."

Her eyes plead with him. "Sting, we've know each other since childhood. I know my body is new but it's mine."

He looks away but she can see the wheels turning in his head.

"I've wanted this for a long time. Well, maybe not exactly this. But," her finger motions at the both of them,"this. I've wanted us. And now it can finally happen."

She smiled at him, a bit self conscious, but still happy any of this was happening. _He likes me,_ she reminded herself, _he really, really likes me._

"How about a compromise?"

"A compromise? What type of compromise?"

"Well, I want you to know I'm serious about this. That this is not just because you got this amazing body out of no where."

They both blush and he continues. "But you want to catch up on everything you've missed right? So... let's compromise."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay... what do you propose?"

"I want to take you on dates. I want to show you the sweet, romantic Sting you probably don't even believe exists. And I want to take pictures of each date. At least one per date."

"Okay..."

"And you can't jump on me during these dates," he sees her bottom lip stick out again, "I want them to be strictly PG-13 at most."

"What do I get out of this?"

He rounds the counter, never breaking eye contact. He pulls her body close to his. His forehead rests on hers, his nose rubbing against her. Her body asks for him to get closer. One of his hands trails from her cheek, down her neck, and stops to cup her breast. He nibbles on her lower lip, causing a warm feeling to spread between her thighs. She can feel the warmth of his fingers as his hand travels further down. A sharp gasp escapes when they ever so slightly add pressure to a most private area. Without thinking she leans onto his hand, seeking more of that feeling.

"Ah, ah, ah..." He cruelly says as he pulls away.

"If you fulfill your part of the deal, you'll get some sort of special treatment."

"You're... blackmailing me?"

"Yup."

He smiles at her innocently. She shoots daggers at him.

"Alright. I can't believe this..."

"I know right. I'm trying to be a gentleman for once and I have to bribe someone to do it. This is harder than I thought."

She stared angrily at him a moment longer, then smiled. "Well, let's see how long you can keep that up."

Her tone made him worry.


End file.
